


A Re-Write of the French Theme

by RoseBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBoy/pseuds/RoseBoy
Summary: An English translation of the French Theme, that strives to keep the tone of the original theme while making it pleasurable to sing out loud, with good rhythm and rhyme. Please read and review!





	A Re-Write of the French Theme

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English re-write of the French theme for the show Miraculous Ladybug. I love it to pieces, much more than any of the English themes, but whenever I try to sing it out loud my horrible attempt at a French accent makes me (and anybody around me) cringe. And the English translation of it has no rhythm or rhyme. So I tried to make a translation that both sung well and kept the tone of the French theme.
> 
> Please review and critique!

A butterfly, a Paris mystery  
It's rather strange, but it's my story  
Dark magic here, makes me despair  
And my black cat, is not so stellar

Oh, oh, oh! But I could never love him  
Oh, oh, oh! 'Cause my heart loves Adrien  
Oh, oh, oh! But he only loves me when  
I become

A Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Lady Magic and Lady Luck  
A Ladybug, powers vanquish harm  
Lady of love and of the heart

I'm Chat Noir, I'm always here  
I use my powers to banish fear  
For victory, oh I do swear  
That I will fight, until the end

Oh, oh, oh! Hapless lovers share the pain  
Oh, oh, oh! I'm scared to love in vain  
Oh, oh, oh! The one who cannot love me  
When she lives her destiny

A Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Lady Magic and Lady Luck  
A Ladybug, powers vanquish harm  
Lady of love and of the heart

A Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Lady Magic and Lady Luck  
A Ladybug, powers vanquish harm  
Lady of love and of the heart

A Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Lady Magic and Lady Luck  
A Ladybug, powers vanquish harm  
Lady of love and of the heart

A Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather fond of this, but Chat Noir's first verse makes me cringe. I could not find a good rhyme for the last two lines of his first verse, that would keep the solemnity of the French theme. And I'm stuck. Suggestions on how to improve those lines, or the whole song in general, would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Oh, and the original theme song belongs to Thomas Astruc, or whoever owns this show.


End file.
